Ariyoshi Sachika
Ariyoshi Sachika is the main protagonist and lead cure in Connected ♪ Pretty Cure. Sachika is a bright, upbeat and talkative girl with musical talent. After meeting Euphoria, she became one of the legendary warriors, Cure Butterfly, who represents the butterfly effect and the consequences of small actions. Her catchphrases are "Speak up!" (声を上げて！ Koe o agete!) and "Listen up!" (聞いて！''Kiite!). Appearance Sachika is a girl of average to short height and fair skin. She has large magenta eyes, thin eyebrows and buttermilk blond, fluffy hair that reaches her shoulders. Sachika dyes the tips of her hair pink, and often wears it down with a half-ponytail held by a fluffy pink hairband. Sachika loves fashion and is a bit vain, thus she cares a lot about her appearance. She could be described as stylish. Personality Sachika is a naturally talkative and confident girl, who has a bit of a self-centered and bossy nature. Before meeting Kazumi, this side of her personality was more apparent and she used to boss everyone and think of herself as the center of the world. Due to this, Sachika didn't have friends and was told by Chie that she never would have, which somewhat lowered her confidence. But when she befriended Kazumi, Sachika started to realize that not everything was about her and began understanding other people's feelings, becoming a much more friendly and easygoing person, although her bossy, spunky and noisy traits remained. After that, she became very popular and, despite seeming like a shallow girl, started to truly value her friendships. Sachika is also musically talented, being able to play the flute, guitar and having a good singing voice. She often sings along with her friends. History From a young age, Sachika was used to bossing people around and thought everything was about her. She ignored her parents' advice to be kinder and more understanding and constantly misbehaved. Though she had some friends who enjoyed her talkative and spunky nature, the self-centered attitude soon started to annoy her colleagues, and she found herself alone. Still, she continued to believe she was right and they were wrong, and gladly spent her time alone. One time, when she was yelling at a boy because he didn't agree with her, Ueno Chie intervened and told Sachika she was just a bossy jerk and would never have any friends. This made Sachika notice that, despite acting like she was fine without having friends, she was in fact very sad and lonely. After that, Sachika's confidence lowered a lot, and she became depressed and quiet. A special connection One day, Sachika was approached by the cool Ohara Kazumi, a transfer student who took interest in her. The two started talking, and despite Sachika initially refusing her company, Kazumi continued to insist. Seeing how much effort she was putting in befriending her even though she could easily befriend anyone else, Sachika eventually accepted to talk to her, and a friendship started growing. Kazumi showed Sachika that not everything was centered around her, and how she didn't have to yell and boss everyone to be respected; just being friendly and upbeat was enough. It was also Kazumi who encouraged Sachika to practice singing and believe in herself, no matter what other people said, making Sachika truly confident in herself. Sachika then started not only to admire Kazumi, but also to care deeply about her and their friendship. The two girls became inseparable best friends, who did everything together. Also, now much more friendly and understanding, Sachika turned into a sociable and popular girl, who people were drawn to due to her talents and charisma. She also started dying the tips of her hair pink and dedicating more to her passions, both singing and fashion, besides spending time with Kazumi and other students. Prophecy Arc Becoming Cure Butterfly Soon before classes started, Sachika invited Kazumi to spend the last weekend of vacation with her. The girls met at the mall and walked around the park together. As they were walking, the wolf-like fairy Euphoria appeared in front of them, anxiously asking them for help to find a precious book of prophecies, the Concordia Versoria. While Sachika talked to Euphoria and tried to understand what he was talking about, Kazumi ran off to call the police, but stumbled upon Konran and a Crusher, who were after the fairy. He attacked Kazumi, who screamed for help, being heard by Sachika and the fairy. The two of them followed the sound of her voice and confronted Konran, who saw the tie between Sachika and Kazumi, and threatened to cut it. The girls then expressed their concern for each other and stated that their connection was the strongest and most precious they had, making the Harmonious Link carried by Euphoria shine. The fairy then told them they were destined to be warriors, charging the device with the power of harmony and handing it to them. Their strong connection of friendship awoke their inner potential, which combined with the Harmonious Link allowed them to transform in the powerful Pretty Cure duo, Cure Butterfly and Cure Choice. Using their harmonic powers of wind and lightning, the cures were able to fight and defeat the Crusher, making Konran run away. Their connection was powerful enough to generate a Harmony Fragment as well. The three left the park, walking back to Sachika's house as Euphoria tried to explain the origins of their powers. At home, Sachika bandaged Kazumi's arm, which had been wounded by Crusher, and told her she could always count on her, but they were interrupted by Euphoria, who Sachika had hiden inside her bag and forgotten. Euphoria yelled at Sachika as Kazumi laughed. On the next morning, Sachika woke up scared from a nightmare in which Kazumi disappeared in the shadows and she was unable to scream after having her voice taken away, only to realize she was on her bed, with Euphoria staring into her eyes. The girl told him about her dream, and asked Euphoria if that would be her reality after becoming a cure. The fairy told her the only way to know the future would be to have the Concordia Versoria. Sachika was disappointed, but suddenly Euphoria remembered that it was also possible to use a crystal from the Woods of Ma Ni to see what would happen, and excitedly insisted they should go over there, causing Kazumi to wake up. Euphoria used his powers to teleport the trio to the Woods of Ma Ni, however they appeared in a part of the woods not even he knew, and started walking. As they searched for the middle of the forest and the cave of crystals, Sachika reminisced her past and her friendship with Kazumi, who noticed that she was acting weird, but Sachika stated it was nothing important. When they finally arrived at the woods, they found the entire village to have been destroyed by Adohira, and learned that the fairies had fled to other realities after failing to protect their home. She then showed Sachika the last one of the crystals, which she been using to spy on the three of them. Sachika begged to have the crystal, but Adohira broke it right in front of her, causing her to fall in despair. Adohira combined her despair with the fragments of the crystal and created a Crusher. Euphoria and Kazumi urged Sachika to transform so that they could fight, but she was too afraid, even after transforming. After being pressed by Kazumi, Sachika finally revealed her nightmare, and how she wanted to use the crystal to see if it would come true. However, she was comforted by Kazumi, who assured that nothing bad would happen to them if they were together. That made Sachika recover her strength and fight properly, so she and Kazumi defeated the Crusher and made Adohira disappear, after saying this wouldn't be their last meeting. They were saddened at the destruction of the woods, but soon Euphoria found the Harmony Fragment that had generated from the cures' power, which was shaped as a crystal. He offered it to Sachika, telling her the crystal might work to see the future, but she declined, saying she didn't need it to know her future and that she believed everything would be alright. Kazumi and Euphoria smiled, and the trio returned home. A bit of forgiveness The next morning was the first day of school of both Sachika and Kazumi, who had breakfast together and then walked to school, while they talked about the crazy reality they were living. Upon arriving to class, the two were welcomed by other students, who started asking all kinds of questions about their vacations and if they had fun. Amidst the crowd, Sachika spotted Chie sitting alone and seemingly sad. Sachika went up to her and tried to engage on a conversation, to which Chie responded awkwardly and tried to avoid talking as much as she could. Sachika, inspired by how Kazumi had befriended herself in the past, continued to insist that Chie became her friend, but she refused, and left the classroom. During lunch, Sachika told Kazumi about what had happened, but Kazumi said that Chie really didn't deserve to become her friend. Feeling despondent, Sachika agreed that she shouldn't push her to being her friend, but deep down she still wanted to try. Sachika then went to the school library, where she found Chie and talked to her again. Chie started to answer more positively, making Sachika state that maybe Chie could be a nice person after all, despite everything. Prophecy of the Dark Cure One day, Sachika called Kazumi, hoping they could have a bit of fun like the old times. They met at a cafe close to Sachika's house, and started talking about how crazy their lives had become, but were both kind of quiet. They left the establishment and walked to the same park where it all had started, but suddenly they were attacked by an enraged Aimu, who pressed Kazumi against a tree, accusing her of being a traitor. Sachika ordered her to stop, but it wasn't until Yume's intervention that she let go of Kazumi. Yume said she couldn't know who the prophecy was about. Sachika asked what was going on. Yume then revealed that Aimu had found a page of the Concordia Versoria, which foretold that there would be a traitor known as a Dark Cure amidst the group, and that she thought it was Kazumi. Sachika scolded Aimu for accusing Kazumi without being certain, to which Yume agreed. As they argued, Kazumi interrupted and yelled at them, right before running away. Chaos Arc Feeling pressured about saving the world, being a good cure leader and being a good friend, Sachika begins to get gradually depressed, returning to her bossy ways but as a much more unstable person. She finds herself fighting at her friends and family a lot. After a long and harsh battle against Discord to save Aimu's family, an exhausted Sachika ends up yelling at Aimu, who is concerned for her parents. Chie and Yume both try to reason with her, but she continues to angrily blame her friend. Upset, Aimu creates a plant barrier trapping Sachika, and then leaves with her family. Chie and Yume help Sachika get out of the plants. She barely thanks them, and begins to walk away. Chie catches up to her, telling her she is out of her mind and should get a rest, which only causes Sachika to tell her that she's a useless and mean coward. Chie replies by asking her who really is the mean coward, and leaves. For a second, Sachika wonders if she's right after all and looks at Yume, who looks down and disappears. The next day, at school, Sachika notices that Chie's aura is very dark, but finds herself unable to approach her. Scared, Sachika goes for a walk on the park, but she continues to have dark thoughts and see visions of her friends. Relationships Ohara Kazumi - Since the two met, they have become inseparable best friends. Sachika is extremely thankful to her friend for being her first friend and cares deeply about her, saying she's her most precious connection. The two often sing and play instruments together. However, after they become cures and find out about the prophecy of the dark cure, their bond seems to weaken and they star having many fights, until Kazumi eventually reveals that she resents Sachika and eventually cuts their ties, making Sachika extremely saddened. From then on, the two fight in enemy teams, but Sachika still seems to love her. Ueno Chie - At first, they didn't get along at all. Chie considered Sachika an annoying and spoiled little girl, and once even told her that she would never have friends. This turned out to be a wrong accusation, since Sachika soon befriended Kazumi and then became much more popular. But when Chie's friends left and she found herself alone, Sachika approached her and said they should leave the past behind, offering to be her friend. Though it took some time, the two eventually became good friends, especially after Chie became a cure as well. Rikimaru Yume - Sachika enjoys spending time with her, seeing how the two of them have many things in common. Yume also tends to give advice to Sachika, and even more after her fight with Kazumi. Sachika sees Yume as an older sister figure. Cure Butterfly "'The bright wind of transformation! Cure Butterfly!" 変化の明るい風！キュアバタフライ! Henka no akarui kaze! Kyua Batafurai! 'Cure Butterfly '(キュアバタフライ Kyua Batafurai) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sachika. She controls the power of the wind and wind instruments, representing the butterfly effect and the consequences of small actions. Sachika can only transform in Cure Butterfly when she's with Ohara Kazumi, known as Cure Choice. Later, when Kazumi leaves the Pretty Cure to join the Dark Agonia, Sachika needs to purify her Harmonious Link in order to be enabled to transform again, this time alone. She isn't very strong, but is quite fast. Attacks Cure Butterfly has the power of the weather and music, with most of her attacks being based on the wind and wind instruments. '''Fluttery Tornado is Cure Butterfly's main attack. Storm Lullaby is Cure Butterfly's main music attack. Thunder Chord is the main dual attack of Cure Butterfly and Cure Choice. Sound Tempest is Cure Butterfly's attack in Tempo Mode. Papilio Typhoon '''is Cure Butterfly's attack in Phenomenal Mode. '''Harmonia Heart Flame is the final group attack performed in Chaos Harmony Mode. Etymology Sachika: sachi means "happiness", while ka can mean "love", "summer", "song" or "flower". Ariyoshi: ari means "exist" and yoshi means "fortunate", "lucky". The surname can mean "fortune exists". Cure Butterfly: her cure name refers to the butterfly effect, a theory that says that "something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world". Songs Sachika's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Ohara Kazumi, Ueno Chie, Murata Aimu and Rikimaru Yume. * It's Raining Good Feelings! * Flight Of Harmony Duets * Open My Eyes '(Along with the voice actresses for Ohara Kazumi, Ueno Chie, Murata Aimu and Rikimaru Yume) * '''Melody! Harmony! Memory! '(Along with the voice actresses for Ohara Kazumi, Ueno Chie, Murata Aimu and Rikimaru Yume) * 'Let's Be Friends! '(Along with the voice actresses for Ohara Kazumi and Ueno Chie) * 'I'm Glad You're By My Side '(Along with the voice actress for Ohara Kazumi) * 'Bonded For Forever '(Along with the voice actress for Ohara Kazumi) * '''Try It Until It Works (Along with the voice actress for Ueno Chie) Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters